Present practice for the setting of hair in a permanent wave ("perm") involves the use of many pieces of different equipment. The operator normally travels to different areas of a shop to locate the materials necessary to complete a perm, while the client anxiously awaits the conclusion of the procedure. This procedure is time-consuming for the operator and nerve-wracking for the client.